


Pancakes

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Pancakes

"There you go, chocolate chip pancakes with a lot of syrup for you, little mister." Mickey put the plate in front of his son, smiling. The 5-yeard-old clapped his hands in delight, getting a fork and diving into one of his favorite meals.

"Pancakes for breakfast? Again?" Ian sounded annoyed as he entered their kitchen.

"What’s wrong with that? Pancakes are delicious!" Mickey eagerly defended his choice of breakfast.

"True, and they’re fine once in a while, but not everyday. He should be eating something healthier, like cereal, or fruits, or yogurt. Pancakes everyday are not good for his teeth or his body. He’s already chubby."

"He’s five, he doesn’t need a diet!"

"Of course, not!" Ian ruffed the boys hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, buddy, I know pancakes are you favorite, but you can’t eat them every day, ok? How about we make it a once a week thing? We can have a special day for them. A pancake day!"

"Like Pancake Tuesday?" the boy asked, tilting his head and blinking.

"Yeah, but every week!"

"Yes!"

"Great! But no pancakes on the other days, ok? You can have some cereal instead. Or some yogurt. Or toast ."

"Can I have all of them?"

Ian laughed. “Well, not all at once, but sure you can.”

"Okay, then. Can pancake day be today?"

"Sure sweety, finish those. They look delicious!" Ian gave him another kiss and a squeeze and the boy giggled, wiggling in his seat.

Ian stood up and gave Mickey a look that said “see?”. Mickey pouted, looking at his own plate of pancakes. Pancakes only once a week? That was bullshit!

 


End file.
